


a simple favor

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Junki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vampire Keigo, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ((NOW A FULL-LENGTH FIC))they weren't asking for much, really. keigo was a vampire desperate for blood. junki was an omega who needed someone to help him through his heat. they would help each other out and be on their merry way - no strings attached. no romance. no feelings. just two people doing favors for one another. it should've been easy.right?
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> for my silly rabbit <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my silly rabbit <3

The hunger that gnawed at Keigo was completely, utterly, and terribly unbearable. 

It started in his stomach, left a hollow feeling in his chest, clawed up to the back of his throat, and seared all the way into his aching fangs. 

Another day like this and he’d surely break.

Vampires weren’t supposed to go that long without dining on something. Two weeks - that was the breaking point for most of their kind. After that, and they’d go into a frenzy, a rage only other supernatural could possibly hope to stop. 

For him, it’d been close to 3 weeks since he had a proper, satisfying meal. He was never usually the one to kill a victim. He’d only ever drink what he needed and then be on his merry way, and this was enough for him to get by. Lately, though, all the drinks have left a bad taste in his mouth, or an empty feeling within him when he was done, or the host smelled completely repulsive. Keigo was always picky, sure, but now it’s costing him his sanity. Taking small doses from mediocre hosts here and there throughout the week wasn’t doing anything: he desperately needed a proper hit and needed it fast.

So that’s how he found himself in his usual hunting grounds of Kabukicho, specifically by Golden Gai, a network of extremely tight alleyways full of dozens of bars. Drunks were always such an easy target, especially the foreign tourists that flocked to this famous area.

The vampire hid in one of these narrow backways, propped up against a wall, waiting. It’d been hours and so far, not a single person he’d come across smelled even remotely appetizing. 

Standing here, Keigo felt his mind going fuzzy and his body getting antsy. His breath was heavy and his hands were twitching every so often. Time was ticking; he needed to find a target, or he’d lose it completely.

Then, a woman stumbled down the darkened street, giggling to herself. Early 30s, alone, clearly drunk.

Keigo titled his head, sniffing the air. She didn’t smell too great, but he didn’t have a choice at this point. He wasted no time, trailing behind her at a safe distance, stalking his prey. 

Just as he was about to finally make a move, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Keigo faltered for a moment, groaning quietly, completely relishing in it.

The sweetest scent he’d ever smelled.

His eyes fluttered momentarily, the newfound hunger making him dizzy. The fangs he’d tried so desperately to hide all night long instinctively popped out, and he felt his stomach turn. The smell was faint, but it was already enough to make him weak at the knees. Wasting no time, he completely forgot about the original target and made his way towards whoever this new mystery person was. This was what he’d been waiting for, and he wasn’t going to lose it.

Shoving through the tight crowds of the bars, he followed the scent out of Golden Gai and onto the main street, looking around desperately. It wasn’t for a few more minutes of walking until he finally saw the host.

A boy with raven black hair walked with a sense of urgency. He seemed to be around the same age as Keigo (or, at least when Keigo first was turned), and there was something off about him, though Keigo couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Regardless, he was the most beautiful smelling person Keigo had ever encountered, and being this close to him made his throat burn again. 

When the boy ducked into a dark empty sidestreet, Keigo almost felt sorry for him: he was making this much too easy.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to be knocked to the ground when he tried to pounce the boy.

“So you  _ have _ been following me,” The stranger said weakly, bracing himself against the wall of one of the buildings they were in between. “Vampire scum like you can’t fool me,” There was a certain growl to his words, and that’s when it clicked. “What do you want?”

“You’re a  _ werewolf _ ?” 

Keigo clutched his stomach where the other had punched him, standing up from the floor. It hadn’t hurt much, but rather was just unexpectedly strong. Definitely not the punch of a human. 

When the pair locked eyes, both felt something within them awake.

And when Junki felt his cheeks heat up, he knew he was in for a world of trouble if he stayed here a moment longer. The stranger was absolutely stunning, and he didn’t have much time before he began to slip. “I said, what do you -” and he stops to catch his breath, trying his best to concentrate, “- what do you want from me?”

Still drunk on the intoxicating smell, Keigo stepped forward, tongue glossing over his fangs. He’d never dined on a werewolf before. “You.”

“As if,” Junki mumbled, letting out a huff. “I wouldn’t let you.”

It only takes a moment for Keigo to size him up. Sure, werewolves were strong, especially Alphas, but this one seemed… weak. Or at least, not in top shape at the moment. “You couldn’t stop me,” he started, smirking as he stepped closer. “There’s something off about you. It would be quick. I could take you.”

“I-,” Another wave hit Junki, and he sputtered, “- _ yes _ .”

Suddenly he was smelling Keigo too, and it was just as sweet. 

The vampire cocked his head at that, a raised eyebrow on his face. Usually, they’d fight back more than that. Before he could speak aloud his curiosity, the other stepped forward, his aggressive demeanor shifting into one of teasing.

“Tell me your name,” the werewolf asked sweetly, gazing up at Keigo with the biggest eyes.

As if under a spell, he answered without any hesitation.

“Keigo,” the older man drew out. He played with the name on his tongue for a moment and stepped forward even closer. “I, Junki, have a proposition for you,” and he leaned onto the vampire, a small whimper leaving him as he got another whiff of the vampire’s aroma. “You can drink from me as much as you want tonight, if-”

“If? You’re in no position to-”

“- _ if _ , you help me in return,” Junki finished, purposely tilting his head a bit to expose his neck ever so slowly. Keigo fully fell for the bait, mouth-watering.

When realization dawned on Keigo, another wave of euphoria crashed through him. “You’re in heat. You’re an omega.”

He knew little about werewolves and their anatomy. Their kinds weren’t the best of friends, after all. But he knew what a heat was, and what it implied. They would never smell that good to him if he ever happened across an omega, but this time was different. He could drown in the smell of the werewolf in front of him.

Junki was quite aware of what he just suggested, not having fully succumbed to his desires yet. He knew it was crazy, but the thought of being ridden out by the stranger before him made another involuntary whine escape him, insides flipping. There was just something about Keigo that he couldn’t get enough of, and they’d just barely met.

A strange hunger filled the both of them as Keigo mulled it over. There was an invisible tug that neither could resist. 

And then he finally spoke, “And if I refuse? If I drink from you, here and now? Or accept, only to kill you later?”, empty threats, he’d already made up his mind.

“I could still fight you off, here and now. And if you kill me, you’ll have an angry pack to deal with. You wouldn’t want that.” 

Keigo leaned down towards Junki’s neck slowly, fangs bared, unable to stop himself when they were this close. But the other stopped him, cupping his cheek.

Junki had him right where he wanted. “Ah ah ah, I didn’t hear an acceptance,” Though this facade of dominance wouldn’t hold for much longer. Junki was an omega after all, and his submissive nature would take over any second now. Especially with his heat growing more and more intense by the second.

And when Keigo suddenly pinned him up against the wall, slotting a leg right between the werewolf’s legs, it sent Junki fully spiraling.

“Deal,” he whispered, his breath hot and heavy, sending shivers down the omega’s spine. 

Keigo wasted no time as he pressed his lips to Junki’s, neither of them being able to resist each other for any longer. Junki’s pheromones - although meant to attract mostly alphas - are making Kegio lose his mind. And with Junki’s heightened sense of, well, everything, Keigo’s heavenly aroma - usually disgusting to the werewolf - makes him weak at the knees. It wasn’t long before the two were fully making out, their tongues practically down each other’s throats. This wasn’t slow and sweet, but rather a mess of hormones and desperation. Neither cared if any passerby saw, too engrossed with the feeling of each other.

When the vampire finally pulled away, he simply reattached himself to the omega’s jawline, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses downward. The action made Junki’s eyes flutter, and his hips buck, searching for any sort of friction. A whimper left the back of his throat, and he choked out a small “ _ please _ ”.

Immediately Keigo moved a hand down to press Junki’s hips against the wall, pinning him down. “So needy,” he mumbled, a smirk on his lips. He knew he was in charge now, and it awoke something in him. 

“Please-  _ Fuck _ , Keigo,” He moaned as Keigo continued to leave kisses every so often down his neck.

Keigo teased a hum of disappointment. “You’re a loud one aren’t you?” 

In any other situation, the older would have scoffed and argued back. But he was completely putty in the younger’s hand, so instead, he nodded eagerly, reaching up to grab a fistful of Keigo’s hair, guiding him gently. “Take me home,” he begged. He couldn’t last another second with all this teasing. His skin was hot to the touch, a side effect of the heat, and already he could start to feel himself getting wet in his trousers. No doubt he was showing through his pants, already rock hard.

After Junki relayed his address, Keigo scooped him up in his arms. It didn’t take long for them to reach Junki’s apartment with the vampire’s super speed ability, especially since he really didn’t live too far. If they had taken the train, well, they might have not lasted.

As soon as they were both within Junki’s apartment, the omega shut the door and immediately led Keigo to his bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. Another small moan left him at the ounce of fore he felt on his crotch as he rubbed against Keigo’s thigh. Not wasting another second, Junki leaned in, lips crashing against each other. They’d surely be swollen in the morning, but neither gave a damn. The kiss was even rougher than before, tongues swirling around, hands grasping at absolutely anything they could hold on to. When Keigo slid his hands into Junki’s pants, cupping his ass for a moment before slowly sliding a finger over his entrance, the omega threw his head back in ecstasy, eyes closing. 

Keigo threw another smirk at the intense reaction at such a small movement. Gently, he ghosts his finger over it, not fully going in, but adding a bit of force. This caused another desperate plea to spill from Junki, who began to rock back, willing to do anything to have something inside him.

“Look at yourself, so desperate, fucking yourself on my fingers,” He teased, loving how much the other was squirming on top of him. He slid another finger in, just barely, and grinned when another shiver rocked through the werewolf. “Tell me what you want.”

“Y-You.”

The words were so hoarse, choked out in the whiniest voice Keigo had ever heard. It makes his stomach flip in more ways than one.

Junki continued, “I need you, fuck, I need you so bad, please,  _ please _ .”

To hear someone beg like this for him, completely and utterly giving themselves up, wanting nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion, it made Keigo harden instantly - as if he already wasn’t before.

The vampire leaned forward, fangs extended, and dragged them down Junki’s neck slowly. Every cell in his body screamed at him to just finally sink his teeth in and get it over with, the intoxicating smell still driving him mad. But he held back and opted to instead suck a dark hickey on to the pale skin. To drink now - it’d ruin all the fun. 

He suddenly withdrew his hands, which left Junki scrambling for more for a moment, eyes shooting open. Before he could protest, Keigo flipped them over, hovering above Junki with nothing but lust in his eyes. “Say it again.” He asked, nosing the underside of Junki’s jaw to take another dive into the heavenly scent.

Normally, alpha’s would have a sort of commanding effect over omegas, especially whilst in heat. But hearing Keigo command him around gave Junki the same feeling he got when an alpha did it, despite him being a vampire. It was like there was something within him that couldn’t resist anything the other said, he was simply being pulled along, with Keigo as the puppeteer. And Junki relished in it. He  _ wanted _ to be dominated in any way possible, and Keigo was eager to do it. Junki begged once more, voice strained. He was just so desperate for absolutely anything, sweating from his own heat, his slick dripping out of him already. 

As he begged, Keigo got to work, motivated by the cries of the omega.

The younger quickly - and quite literally - tore Junki’s shirt off, tossing it off to the side somewhere. When the cool air hit his chest, Junki let out a hiss and bucked his hips up slightly. Keigo continued on, leaving some dark hickeys in some places, brief kisses in others, a ghost of his fangs in a spot or two. Each action made the omega go into another spell of begs and whimpers and moans, all music to the vampire’s ears. When he got to the hem of his pants, Keigo grabbed both the pants and the underwear, and pulled them all off in one quick motion, tossing those to the side as well. He leaned back a bit, wanting to take in the sight before him.

Junki laid on the bed fully naked. His chest was heaving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, fists balling the sheets up in a weak attempt to ground himself. His lips were red and swollen, slicked with spit, and his eyes were watery with tears. Across his neck and abdomen laid lots of already forming dark spots. His cock was fully erect and red with frenzy. Underneath, his omega slick spilled out of him, staining the bed below. 

“ _ Keigo _ ,” he pleaded, eyes frantic.

Snapping out of it, Keigo leaned back down, between Junki’s legs, dragging his finger across Junki’s hole before inserting it slowly. It went in easily, due to the abundance of lubricant Junki produced. As Keigo slowly fingered him, he leaned down to leave a trail of hot kisses on Junki’s thighs.

Already Junki was a mess, Keigo having to hold his hips down with his free hand. His dick twitched with each kiss he felt on his inner thigh, precum dribbling down.

When Keigo inserted another finger and began to scissor his hole open, Junki let out a loud moan, back arching off the bed. 

It didn’t help when Keigo leaned forward to lick a fat stripe up his cock, taking the tip into his mouth only for just a moment. What a fucking tease.

If he wanted to, he could finish just like this.

Then, in an instant, all the fullness he felt was gone, and Junki let out a loud whine at the loss of the feeling of Keigo’s fingers. When he opened his eyes, Keigo was standing up, finally undressing. The knowledge of what finally was to come make Junki’s whole body light on fire once more. He couldn’t help but reach down to wrap a hand around himself, not wanting the pleasure to stop. 

“No touching,” Keigo suddenly commanded, giving Junki a pointed look. “You wait for me.”

The order made Junki’s head dizzy. He quickly moved his hand away, giving Keigo the best puppy eyes he could to get him to hurry up. 

It seemed to work because soon Keigo’s clothes joined Junki’s on the floor, and the vampire was back on the bed. Junki whimpered at the sight of Keigo naked. He was definitely big, much bigger than Junki. The notion of being filled up by that made the room spin again.

“Do you have-” Keigo started, but Junki cut him off with a sobbed “No, no, I-I want to feel you,  _ all _ of you”, and that was enough to silence Keigo on that.

Keigo used his hands to spread Junki’s legs apart, using another to line himself up properly. Not wasting any more time, he began to push in. As he slipped in, a moan slipped out from his mouth, finally feeling his own pleasure. Junki bit his lip harshly, stifling a groan. 

When Keigo bottomed out, the two had to pause, breathing heavily. Both were so sensitive and so eager, it took all of their power to not orgasm right then and there. 

Keigo let out another deep groan, eyes shutting, completely relishing in the feeling of how warm Junki was around him. “F-Fuck, you’re so tight,  _ shit _ ,” he sputters.

Meanwhile, Junki was in his own heaven, finally feeling the fullness he’d been craving all night. It made his eyes roll back. “Go go go, please, just go, ‘m ready, i swear, please just  _ fuck me. _ ”

Keigo wasted no time after that, thrusting in and out, slowly picking up speed. With each thrust came another whine from the omega, and when Keigo leaned down to work on his jaw some more, Junki reached up to grab fistfuls of his hair, craning his head to allow more space. Against his skin, he could feel the vibrations of Keigo’s moans, and it only made him have more of a sensory overload. Begs and whimpers and incoherent sentences spilled from his mouth faster than Junki could process. Already he could feel a familiar heat building up in his stomach, a feeling he was chasing after hopelessly. His hands moved down to claw at Keigo’s back, pulling him down closer. Two could play at this marking game.

The bed creaked loudly as Keigo thrust harder, deeper, faster, all at the request of the boy before him. 

And when Keigo suddenly pulled away from Junki’s lips and pulled out of him completely, Junki let out an exasperated grunt, almost bursting into tears then and there at the loss.

“Get up,” Keigo ordered.

Junki felt his heart skip a beat at the command, and he quickly did as asked. 

The vampire sat on his knees, and Junki immediately understood, scrambling to place himself over Keigo, his back facing him. They made sure they were aligned with each other before Junki slid down, another moan escaping him as he felt Keigo’s cock enter him again.

This time they didn't waste any time as Junki began to rock himself back, fucking himself deeper than before. Keigo was hitting him at all the right angles now, completely abusing his sweet spot. 

Their moans filled the air once more, along with Junki’s occasional plead of “deeper” or “faster” or simply just Keigo’s name followed by a “please”.

It didn’t take long for the omega to reach the edge.

“Fffuck I’m c-close,” he cried out, voice completely hoarse.

Keigo wrapped an arm around Junki’s torso for support, bucking his hips up into the boy. “Not yet,” he grunted, quickening his pace.

Hearing the word ‘no’ made Junki’s eyes water, and he choked out a sob. “P-Please,” he shuddered, mind foggy as he felt Keigo hitting his prostate over and over.

Rather than answer him back, the vampire moved his free hand to wrap around Junki’s length and began to jerk him off quickly.

This made him see stars.

Now Junki was a sobbing mess, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he forced himself to hold back despite the overwhelming sensation he was feeling on all ends. More and more loud cries left him as he leaned back, eyes shut tight.

They continued on like this, until finally,  _ finally _ , Keigo was close enough too. But he had one more request before they finished.

Keigo nuzzled underneath Junki’s jaw from behind, breathing in his scent again. “Say my name,” he murmured against Junki’s skin.

Junki practically screamed out Keigo’s name, and it sent a warm feeling straight to the vampire’s abdomen. Vampires were never really the possessive kind, not in the way werewolves were, but Keigo couldn’t control himself. Hearing Junki say his name like this over and over made him go into a frenzy. They had just met and he wanted everyone to know that  _ he  _ was the one making Junki feel like this, not some stupid alpha. He wanted everyone to know that at this moment, Junki was all his.

“A-Again,” Keigo grunted, moving down to Junki’s neck. And as the omega screamed his name over and over, he finally bit down, sinking his fangs into the skin, and began to suck.

At the feeling of Keigo’s bite, Junki immediately spilled all over himself, thick hot ropes of cum shooting out in spurts. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but at the same time, it _ just felt so good _ . He let out soft a broken moan at the feeling, eyes fluttering as he felt drained.

The vampire too was in heaven, finally being able to taste what he’d been craving for the past weeks. The blood tasted heavenly, the best he’d ever had in his life.

When he finished, he retracted his fangs and licked the wound, sealing it. 

As Junki finished, his hole clenched around Keigo over and over, searching for an alpha’s knot, most likely. It was enough to send Keigo over as well, and he came with one final grunt, dumping himself into the omega.

The two practically collapsed onto the bed once they both finished, Junki a complete wreck as he shuddered and sobbed, unable to form any coherent thought from all the overstimulation. 

Keigo took this time to cup his cheek, thumbing the tears away. After catching his breath himself, he showered Junki with words of praise, “you did so good.”

All Junki could muster was a soft hum. He was exhausted, not only from their activities but also from the blood loss. If Keigo had taken this much blood from a human, they surely wouldn’t have lived.

They stayed like this for some time, Junki not exactly wanting Keigo to pull out yet, trying his best to mimic how a real knot worked. Keigo would whisper sweet words of praise, doing his best to take care of the omega in his blissed state. It was a while until both of them fully calmed down, and Keigo pulled out slowly, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a box of tissues to clean themselves up properly. He also made sure to grab a glass of water for both of them.

When he was done, they both got under the covers of the bed, and Junki instantly cuddled himself into Keigo’s side, burying his face into Keigo’s neck. Who knew omegas would be so clingy after sex?

“Keigo?” he mumbled weakly, face reddening as he thought of his request.

“Yes?” 

“T-Thank you…”. Truly, he was grateful for it all, and if he was being honest, it was the best, most filling sex he’d ever had - and Keigo wasn’t even an alpha.

At that, Keigo hummed happily, nosing the top of Junki’s head. “My pleasure.”

Junki wasn’t done yet though.

“Uh- I… I have one more thing to ask…”, he said, pulling back a bit to be able to look up at the vampire. “Stay. Stay the night. D-Don’t leave while I’m asleep, just- stay. Please.”

And with Junki pleading like that, how could Keigo refuse?

“Of course. You have my word,” Keigo responded, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Junki’s forehead. He hadn’t planned on leaving, but hearing Junki’s soft plea for affection made his dead heart feel a bit more alive. “Now, sleep,” he whispered, him too feeling quite exhausted now.

The omega mustered a weak smile, burying his face back into Keigo’s chest. Even in his sober state, Junki found his scent so comforting, and it was enough to lull him to sleep. Keigo followed shortly, the two cuddled into each other sweetly. 

And when Keigo awoke again in the middle of the night to a hot and bothered Junki whimpering and sucking on his neck, the second wave of heat hitting him hard, begging for help, well -

Keigo did him another solid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!
> 
> ((smut starts and ends at ~~~*~~~))

The memories of the past days flood Keigo as soon as he wakes up. It’s in flashes, mostly - of tangled sheets, red lips, arched backs, even an echo of a moan. It’s enough to send a single shiver down his spine as he pieces it all together. He’d spent a total of two nights in this apartment, doing nothing but take care of the boy beside him in any way he could. It was a strange schedule. They’d sleep, and then fuck, and then sleep, perhaps take a quick shower, fuck some more, Junki would eat, and then fuck again. Repeat. A werewolf in heat was nothing to take lightly - Keigo had no idea they actually had  _ that _ much sex in such a little amount of time. There were even some instances where, even with his vampiric stamina, he couldn’t keep up - literally.

Keigo turned his head to look at Junki.

He was still asleep, though the gentle glow of the sunlight encasing his face made him seem more alive than ever. The omega definitely was attractive; if Keigo still had a beating heart, it would be banging louder than a drum.

For a moment, the vampire simply observed him, still not quite processing all the events that had transpired. 

The two of them had barely spoken in the time they’d spent together. They quite literally were there to only relieve Junki, feed Keigo, and then cuddle for a moment afterward. Otherwise, they would pass the time across the apartment from each other, and in silence, as if speaking would make their situation a bit more real than either of them wanted to admit. Keigo would take his residence in Junki’s living room, only coming within the bedroom if he heard the now all-too-familiar guttural whine of his name from through the wall. Though, there was one-time Junki came out, straddling him on the couch and begging him to take him then and there. 

They never made it to the bedroom.

Beside him, Junki stirred, a low groan escaping his parted - and very swollen - lips.

Keigo could still smell his overwhelming scent. It wasn’t nearly as strong as it was before, most likely signaling the heat was ending soon: keyword ‘soon’. Not just yet.

It wasn’t long until Junki blinked his eyes open, a slightly alarmed look on his face as if he’d been shocked out of his slumber. He reached up to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and stared up at the vampire with one thing swimming in his eyes: desperation.

“Morning,” Keigo mumbled, voice deep and laced with exhaustion. A small smirk spread on his face as he saw the effect his morning voice had on the other.

Junki’s cheeks immediately flushed. “Keigo, I,  _ fuck _ ”, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to think straight. He inched closer to the vampire, relishing in his scent again. Before Keigo could say anything else, Junki was already reaching up to pull Keigo in close, and soon their tongues were down each other’s throats again.

Keigo pulled away to let out a breathy laugh. “Jeez, not even a ‘good morning’ back?”

“Shut up and do something,” The werewolf’s cheeks got even redder, though Keigo obeyed, connecting their lips once more.

_**~~~*~~~** _

Soon they were in a different position - Junki laying on his stomach, ass sticking up, with Keigo between his legs behind him. Normally he’d tease a bit more, but clearly, Junki was both cranky and horny, judging by the chorus of begs and whimpers and occasional snaps of “ _ hurry _ ” leaving him as Keigo left a trail of kisses down his hot sweaty skin.

Already there was slick coating his hole, glistening as Keigo used his hands to spread Junki open. It never failed to make Keigo’s breath hitch; knowing the effect he had on Junki. “You were grunting in your sleep,” he mumbled, dragging his finger across the omega’s entrance. “Tell me what you dreamed of.”

Immediately Junki buried his face into the pillow, embarrassed. He shivered at the tease. “W-What? I didn’t-”

“Tell me.” The vampire repeated and began to push his finger in unbearably slow.

A choked breath escaped Junki, and he caved. He loved it when Keigo demanded things. “ _ You. _ ”

“I’m gonna need more details than that, Junki,” He responded, voice dripping with smugness. Regardless, he began to finger the other in the most painstakingly gentle way. It was only one finger, but Junki was so turned on that he couldn’t stop the small content sighs and whimpers from spilling out of him.

It took a couple seconds to formulate a coherent thought. “It was about us.” 

Keigo slid in another finger, increasing his speed and depth, curling them in all the right ways. “Really? And what was I doing?”

Through the pants and grunts, Junki managed to stutter out a quiet mumble of “eating me out”. It was so faint, Keigo was sure he’d missed it.

Upon realization of what the other had said, Keigo chuckled lowly to himself. They hadn’t tried that yet - it was always Keigo fucking Junki in various positions, maybe a couple times they had blown each other, but that was it. He couldn’t ignore the warm feeling spreading through his gut at the thought of burying his face into the boy before him. 

“Naughty” was all the vampire said, withdrawing his fingers suddenly. Instead, he spread apart the werewolf’s cheeks, another wave of pride washing over him as he saw how wet Junki was already. Slick glazed his hole generously, making him shine like a prize waiting to be won. It smelled pristine, a tinge of freshness that Keigo longed to get drunk on. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Junki’s ass before diving in.

At the feeling of Keigo’s velvety tongue prodding at his entrance, Junki immediately turned into a pile of mush on the sheets, doing his best to relax and stop the room from fading in and out. It wasn’t so hard to open up over time, not with the way Junki’s slick poured out and how Keigo forced his tongue in. His tongue worked wonders, the warm wet mass lapping and poking in all the right places. Keigo made sure to spend his sweet time licking and thrusting in, quickening his pace and then slowing down again. The noises alone were enough to send Junki into another pathetic spiral of shivers and whimpers, sheets balling up in his fists and eyes glossing over with tears. It was all just so  _ filthy _ , both the sensation and the knowledge of what was happening.

When Keigo began to alternate with fucking Junki with his tongue and with his fingers, Junki surely thought he’d pass out. “ _K_ _ eigo, ah~”,  _ he was leaking everywhere, not only slick and spit but precum as well, and with the way his the tip of his cock brushed against the sheets every time he bucked his hips or faltered, the tears in his eyes soon streamed down his face too.

The desperate sobs of his name only fueled Keigo more though, shoving his tongue impossibly deeper, or sliding three fingers at a time instead of two. He reveled in knowing that what he was doing was working, and working well. Plus, it was quite enjoyable for him too. Not only was the scent of the omega addicting, but the taste of his slick wasn’t something he’d hated. It was almost even sweet, Keigo just couldn’t get enough.

It didn’t take too long for the overwhelming feeling to build up in Junki, signaling he was close to the edge. His legs were shaking from holding himself up, but the pain burned in all the right ways. He managed to whimper out “I-I’m close”, though his mind was so far gone he wasn’t even sure if he’d said it loud enough.

Keigo did hear though, and he hummed in response. “Go ahead, baby. You’ve done so well,” he licked at Junki’s entrance, suckling gently before tongue fucking him again.

Hearing the praise and feeling his hole get ravished was all it took for Junki to finish with a loud needy whine, spilling all over himself and the bed. 

The vampire made sure to gently coax him through the orgasm, pulling away and using his fingers to milk it out slowly. Watching Junki unravel before him was a different kind of pride - almost as satisfying as being pleasured himself. Upon seeing the tear stains on his face, Keigo leaned down to kiss them away, once again murmuring how well Junki did and other sweet nothings. The overstimulation was sure to send him far away, and Keigo wanted to bring him back down safely.

_**~~~*~~~** _

“Good?” Keigo asked after some time, brushing the sweaty hair out of Junki’s eyes after laying beside him.

Slowly, Junki nodded, mind finally clearing enough to think again. 

He didn’t feel as hot and bothered anymore, in fact, he felt as he did a few days ago - that was most likely the last wave of his heat. A part of him tugged at the knowledge of all this being over, but he didn’t know why.

“A lovely start to your day, hm?”

“Yeah, a-and no. I’m all gross,” Junki mumbled, avoiding the other’s eyes. “I need to change the sheets again. And shower. It’s only 10am.”

He stood up off the bed, faltering and letting out a grunt of discomfort once he was on his feet. He was definitely sore.

At that, Keigo laughed, to which Junki gave him a pointed look. 

“Hey now, that just means I did a good job. You’re the one who begged for it.” Keigo was clearly amused and it angered Junki. 

“Shut up. Just- shut up.” The omega’s ears turned red at the sound of another cocky laugh, and he simply turned to stomp off into the bathroom, wincing with each step. Keigo was right, but damn, he didn’t have to say it. 

Once he was in the shower, Junki felt like he was able to breathe again. His mind was going a million miles per hour, still not really processing everything that had happened since a few days ago. Being in his heat really did limit his capacity to fully comprehend everything, it was like he was in a completely different headspace, but now that it was near the end, he could grasp at the past. 

There was a vampire in his bedroom. One he’d just met barely 3 days ago. Who he had sex with like, what, nearly a dozen times? 

What were they even to talk about now? Were they even supposed to talk at all? Junki had had one night stands before, sure, but this felt like a whole other ballgame. He’d never spent so much time with a one night stand, let alone an entire heat cycle with one. Especially not with a vampire of all creatures. And the fact that he had asked Keigo to not leave him, that was new too. The deal was supposed to be one quick fuck, one feeding, and done. Yet here they were, days later.

Junki groaned, feeling a headache coming on. He reached up to his neck, fingertips grazing against the bitemark. He shuddered at the touch. It was still a bit sore. A burning reminder of everything that had happened.

Keigo had only drunk from him once, but really, Junki couldn’t stop thinking about it. Well, he couldn’t really stop thinking about Keigo at all, actually. They really hadn’t talked too much during all of this outside of the dirty talk, but it was enough for Junki to formulate an idea of him. He was incredibly attractive - an arrogant, attractive man who knew exactly what to do and say at any given time. Whether it was through words or actions, he somehow always knew how to get Junki riled up in both good and bad ways. 

Was he weird that he kind of wanted to get to know him a bit more?

Shaking his head, he focused on the heat of the water and began to clean himself. Maybe the thinking could wait until later (or better yet, never come at all).

When Junki got out of the shower and dressed into some proper pajamas, he was shocked to see not only were all the sheets off his bed and in the laundry basket already but also Keigo fully dressed (they’d washed the clothing he initially wore) and shoving his phone into his pocket. He tried to ignore the slight ache in his chest at the sight.

“You’re leaving.” It was more of an observation than a question.

“Your heat, it’s done. You’re starting to smell different already. You don’t need me anymore,” The vampire responded with, turning to face Junki. “Why? Sad to see me go, wolfie?”

“Of course not- No. You’re right, I can handle it from here. And don’t call me that.”

Keigo smiled to himself. “Whatever you say, wolfie.” 

The werewolf crossed his arms in annoyance. Seriously, this guy was getting on his nerves. Typical of vampires. Everything was always just a game to them.

The taller crossed the room then, hand reaching up to cup Junki’s cheek gently. His hand was big, and Junki couldn’t help but lean into it, eyes fluttering up.

“You had fun though, didn’t you?” He asked.

Junki’s mouth opened just the slightest, but he couldn’t stutter out a response. Maybe it was the remnants of his heat talking, but being so close to Keigo again made his scent a lot stronger, and he found himself subconsciously stepping closer, wanting nothing more but to bury himself in it again. 

“That’s what I thought,” The vampire said softly, hand falling to swipe across the bite scar on the other’s neck. The corners of his mouth tilted up when Junki let out a quiet hiss at the contact. “It’s been a pleasure,” Keigo added, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Junki’s cheek.

Suddenly he pulled away, leaving a flustered Junki standing alone in his room, hand touching where the kiss was left. He shook his head after a few moments, stepping into the hallway to see Keigo putting his shoes on. 

Keigo was halfway out the door as he called out, “See you around, wolfie.”

And then he was gone, and all that was left was the ghost of his lips still lingering on Junki’s warm skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so yeah this is turning into a whole fic now ! you can thank my silly rabbit for convincing me to continue this story.
> 
> seriously, i have a LOT planned. i don't know exactly how long it'll be, but it WILL be long. also, these next few chapters will have a lot of smut, but i promise the fic isn't only on that. it's really only the beginning, so if smut isn't your thing, please bear with me for a bit.
> 
> i don't know how frequently i'll be updating either. i'll try for like once every week and a half? 
> 
> anyway, i hope you'll all join me for the ride. i know this chapter was a bit short but the rest will be longer. think of this as a warm up to whats coming <3 
> 
> excited to see where this leads :)


End file.
